Lord of Darkness
by R. Van Halen
Summary: If you had the chance to negotiate with Death itself for the soul of a loved one, would you do it? Igneel is willing to prove that his son is not bound by the fate drawn by Zeref but rather by the feelings of his family. (Image does not belong to me, all credit goes to whoever own it. FT belongs to Hiro Mashima)


Lord of Darkness

* * *

 _Prologue_

"Quite some time has passed since anybody was able to summon me to this dimension… and the ethernano does feel strange though…magic feels odd"

A dark figure inhaled deep and scratching the back of his head, stretching lazily

Said figure looked around. It was a cave, probably on the outskirts of a volcano. His current form enabled him to feel the heat.

"So it is true…what Grandeeney said was all true…"

A deep voice came from inside the volcano, where a couple of eyes lightened up in the middle of the dark.

"Well, look at that. The king of fire dragons himself has summoned me and I wonder-"—but he stopped on his tracks. He could feel it. Foul, dark magic was pouring from inside the cave— "Black magic. Forbidden black magic. You dare to shove in my face the wrongdoings of that bastard Zeref, Igneel?"

The monstrous figure of the fire dragon had stepped from the dark into the dim light of the small fire roaring nearby. And made a small bow.

"That's not really an answer to my question. What is it you're trying to attain?"

"Only one of your kind would be able to carry out what I cannot in my current state –conceded the dragon, looking at him—"I have END. But I can't destroy it."

"So you crossed paths with the black dragon already" –the unknown figure whispered, acknowledging the fact—"what did he take from you?"

"Half of my spirit is already gone. I don't have the strength to fight. Yet…"

The figure looked behind the dragon, just where the energy of Zeref was stronger.

And what he saw left him surprised.

"A boy…"

"This is END" –Igneel looked behind to the boy who was sound asleep, oblivious to what was happening—"and my treasure."

"Your _what_?" –The figure asked with disbelief, blinking—"come to think of it, how is that again? Is the boy END?"

The dragon lowered his head, his hard features softened at the sight of the little boy breathing slowly. And the other person standing there looked in awe such a demonstration of parental love. But then regained his ground and looked up to him.

"This boy is deemed to be a harbinger of destruction and chaos, being as it is a creation of Zeref" –mumbled the dragon's interlocutor—"and if you're not going to let the world be rid of him, I WILL."

The atmosphere changed, where all nature seemed to clear path in front of the figured. Suddenly the whole creation seemed to back down, both afraid and respectful of the being standing there, where the moon was coloring itself in shades of red and the skies grew dark, disappearing all trace of light. The figure was opening the door to absolute damnation.

" _Shem ha Mephorsh!"_ —Roared Igneel, perceiving the sudden change and what about to happen—"please wait a moment!"

The figure once again looked up at the dragon, blinking.

"I haven't been called like that in a couple millennia now" –smirked—"go ahead."

"I..."–he stopped, thinking for a moment and then pressing ahead–"I have a bargain to propose to you."

"You don't say…"–replied the figure, looking attentively and halting his movements with a smile, suddenly interested– "tell me. I'll see if it's good enough to spare that boy's life. Because that´s what you´re after, no?"

He didn´t reply. The figure took it as a confirmation.

"Just give him the chance of proving he's not bound to be a tool of destruction. That he can be the beacon that lights even when all others are gone."

"And what do I get out of it, hm?"

"I'm willing to give you…"

Silence.

"I will surrender my soul."

" _Half_ of it you mean" —countered the figure with a strange smug in his face— "I understand what you want but the deal is not good enough. The rules are clear, I can´t exchange one soul for half of another. Even if it´s a dragon´s."

"Zeref said this boy would be the only one able to take him down one day. You are telling me that you're willing to let the dark mage roam this world as he pleases?"

The figure looked down, thoughtful. Even with all the might he had, the prime mandate forbade him to take part in any action that may destabilize the delicate balance existing. Zeref itself with his contradiction curse was too much and he feared nothing would be able to stand in his way. Together with Acnologia maybe there was too much darkness to be countered and now he was being told of a tiny light of hope, just like a small flame facing an ocean of abject cruelty and evil.

"You sure have a hard drive to bargain, Igneel…"–said the figure– "very well. I will spare the kid for now… _and I will be taking your soul_."

His hand reached for the dragon. But it took a step back.

"What's the meaning of this? You can't walk away from this now!"

"Please let me stay with the boy at least until I manage to teach him how to fight and how to live by his own means. If I leave him now, then he will turn into what you fear the most and all of this will be for naught!"

The figure looked into his eyes. Love. True, pure love was one of the mysteries he wasn´t able to solve since he never felt something remotely similar. He was witnessing a father willing to give away his very existence for the sake of his loved child and felt a bit envious.

"You have grown fond of this little boy, haven't you?" —smiled with contempt.

"I-In a way…" -the dragon stuttered, looking flustered

"There's nothing wrong in loving a live being…even if it's one created by the dark hand of forbidden arts. Fine, Igneel; when the time comes, when your kid is able to stand on his own and makes the right decision, I will come and reap your soul."

"Even if he falls for what he finds dear…will you spare him? Will you give him the chance of proving himself?"

There was a moment of silence and Igneel feared he was pushing way too much. But he had to be sure that this wasn't going to be a waste. It took most of his strength and ten years of his existence to activate the spell to summon such a powerful being into this dimension. Damn it, _he had to be sure._ A small laughter caught his attention once again.

"If he falls in the line for what he finds dear, I personally will spare him of his destiny and give the chance of proving himself" –smiled the figure– "if you additionally give me ten drops of your blood and your word. Do we have a deal?"

Igneel looked surprised. Ten drops of his blood…

"Deal" –uttered Igneel, sighing with relief and nodding.

The figure looked once again to a sleepy Natsu behind Igneel's massive body.

"Little one, you carry on both your will to live and your father's determination. I will be looking forward to your future attentively" –his eyes turned one last time to the fire dragon— "I will be seeing you real soon."

A massive magic circle ignited beneath his feet, opening a gateway and disappearing without further word. Igneel looked into the skies, once again full of stars and the moon shining, giving the surroundings both an eerie and a peaceful look.

"Hopefully…everything will fall in place" –muttered the dragon, returning to his cave— "hopefully, Natsu."

* * *

I.

A thunder roared in the darkened skies. It was raining to no avail all over Magnolia, making it look grim and sad, putting every person in town to stay indoors. The storm was raging on, as it was a person throwing a tantrum: crying, screaming, letting out all kind of emotions contained behind a dam painted in colors of black.

All of Fairy Tail was walking in the middle of such a merciless weather. Just landed into Tenroujima, one exact year after that fated fight which pitted them against both Zeref and Acnologia and where Natsu took a stand against them when no one else had an ounce of energy to create ice, equip a sword, open a celestial gate, bring a lightning or even heal the others. His flame roared so strong that none of his mates could believe such force was left in him. After all, the power of END was beyond imagination.

And so it was. He fell right for what he loved the most. Or better, for the ones he loved the most: his family. He turned Acnologia to ashes, pounding him for every tear shed in the name of his father and his fellow dragons. He lit the path to darkness for Zeref, who dared to threat them with nothing more than a never-ending nightmare for all of them.

In the end, he fell with a smile and apologizing to Gray for never giving him a decent rematch knowing that he was the most feared creation of the black mage. And now they were walking to his grave, the last present made by his best friend even knowing that he was the very thing he swore to destroy for the sake of his father's wish. A small, everlasting grave made of ice at the shores of Tenroujima did not let time corrupt the last memory of him.

"All I can do is provide him with a gravestone" –spoke Gray darkly— "hell of a friend I am."

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama has paid a great service to Natsu-san" –retorted the water magician quietly— "so his body may rest in peace."

"Burying a friend is not what I think of a great service, Juvia…"—replied once again the young Fullbuster, using all of his willpower and a bit more to not cry while speaking— "we should be back in town duking it out instead of—"

She grabbed his hand and he gripped lightly. It was his way of saying thank you.

Seeing him not throwing fire randomly, or in general being a blockhead, was too painful to watch. All faces present couldn´t display enough emotion, even Porlyusica attended to pay respects to the fallen dragon slayer. The mood was really awful, where nobody dared to say anything and just walked silently just like cattle walking towards the slaughterhouse. Happy didn´t say anything either even when Carla took his paw. His partner was still the hardest thing to see. Makarov was walking at the front, blaming himself endlessly for what he considered was his fault letting children take fights meant for grown ups. His father –he thought—would be utterly disappointed, and he was cursing his fate for having a life long enough to bury his beloved brats.

Erza shared similar thoughts. She should have been right there by his side while he fought destiny itself. She _had_ to. Loads of self-loathing was invading her for not having the strength of defending him till the bitter end, while he always found something else to fight back. Now he was gone forever and she was forced to carry the burden –once again—of a fallen comrade. Simon, Jellal, Natsu…it was becoming a pattern and it was a disgrace to her. She could hear his battle roar thundering while walking towards destruction without a flinch of doubt. " _For the sake of my family"_ –he screamed—" _I WILL ANNIHILATE YOU!"_

Wendy was crying while walking alongside Lucy, Levy and Gajeel. Because she felt useless when she saw Natsu gasping for air and yet standing again, ready for another bout. Acnologia was bloody relentless and still he was going forward like there was no tomorrow, as if his life was just waiting for this fight, wanting badly to protect the guild and avenge his father at the same time. She wanted so badly to help and yet she could not help but watching him die slowly due to his injuries and the lack of magic. What was the point of having Grandeeney teaching her how to heal others if she wasn´t able to do it when it counted?

"It wasn´t your fault" –kindly talked Levy to her, lending her a handkerchief— "don´t blame yourself. I saw what you did and without your help he couldn´t have mustered the strength to bring them down."

"That bastard salamander went and died on us like that…"—muttered Gajeel, as if he was thinking aloud— "he still owed me a rematch."

Levy gave her a strong glare. He didn´t bother to reply. He also was hurt and it was his way of dealing with it. But all of them had in mind a similar thought: Lucy.

She took to her very core the fact that he wasn´t around. It was like her heart was ripped from her open chest and nobody was in position of helping her much considering the situation they all were. Days of her life were passing between usual jobs for the guild, her unfinished novel and her feelings, letting them come by in tears in the nights, where nobody would listen to her voice calling for him and lend her a hand, taking away all the darkness and soothe the pain.

They reached the place. It was close to the shore, having the great tree as background…the incredibly small and cold structure braving the harsh weather. Another thunder roared in the skies and Lucy took a step forward and laid down a wreath of winter flowers in front of the tomb, brought by Gray from his home town, the very same flowers laid in front of his parents grave. She let a tear mix with the rain and slowly fell on her knees, sobbing quietly.

"Exactly one year ago we finally managed to defeat the darkness surrounding the world and threatening our family" –said the stellar spirit magician, barely fighting back the tears— "and this should be a happy day, where all of us would enjoy being together after facing so much. But then…then…"

She couldn´t help it and started crying uncontrollably. Every member of Fairy Tail present there lowered their heads in a display of respect of their comrades: one crying her heart out and the other one gone for good. With every sob, every gasp and every tear, all of them surrounded the grave and made a pray to the Gods: please, let his soul rest. He, most of all, deserved it.

Something seemed different though. For a moment the rain stopped and became nothing but a drizzle, still slipping on the ice. It felt like nature itself was feeling compassionate for those standing in the middle of a storm paying their respects to them. Lucy looked around and then to the grave like waiting for a miracle, like him melting the ice from inside and saying _Yo Luce!_ To immediately afterwards start a brawl with Gray, dragging along Erza and Gajeel.

But then the rain came back strong as ever, with the lightning storm getting worst and worst.

"No miracle, huh…"—whispered Lucy, standing and touching the cold surface— "see you around, Natsu."

Mavis Vermillion stood silently as the guild quietly started to make their way to the ship. Then she noticed the dark figure watching from far such scene. It was cloaked and his face displayed something that resembled sadness but not quite. Once the gang was gone, he made his way to Natsu´s tomb and he mumbled to himself

"It´s about time to see if your father´s faith was put in the right place" –smiled darkly, turning around and finding the spirit of Mavis looking menacingly.

"Identify yourself!" –Demanded the first master

"I´m just a wanderer little girl" –replied the dark figure, ignoring the tone of the request and shrugging a bit— "I just happened to pass nearby…"

"Nobody can enter this holy sanctuary and hoping to bring harm to Fairy Tail" –she replied— "state your intentions!"

The figure kept quiet but his hand reached, materializing a staff made of black metal.

"As I said, I´m just a wanderer little one" –came the response in a flat tone, no traces of rage to be found— "I just come and go with the aeons, taking and reaping what existence demands. I'm the shadow, the keeper of the very light that keeps you moving forward."

She opened her eyes wide. It was impossible, she read about long ago it but it was _impossible_ that she was talking to one of the first four spirits that witnessed how universe itself was born. That the keeper of light was standing there with a physical form.

"I´m here to close the deal that the flame dragon king made with me. And for the record no, I don´t intend to bring any _more_ grief upon your guild" –said with a tiny smile— "I apologize if it looked like I was plotting something."

"Deal?" –Mavis blinked, obviously curious— "what deal?"

The figure looked at the tomb once again and muttered in a grave tone:

"His soul _._ "

"But he´s…!" –Then she realized what he meant. She looked at him intently

"He will have to prove himself" –said, walking towards the shore and letting his fingers touch the surface— "that was the deal. If he fails, the three judges at the entrance of the Netherworld will decide his fate."

"And if he passes?"

"Well…"—he looked at the grave— "we'll see about that soon enough"

"How are you going to do that?" —Asked Mavis, genuinely interested in such a development. Because the family she dreamt of has broken and hurt, full of dark feelings and resentment, this could be a game changer.

The cloaked person smiled coyly.

"Let his family answer that, shall we? Whatever they have to say will be what will tilt the balance towards his salvation…or eternal damnation."

He looked around and stared at the grave, laying a hand on top of the cold ice. It started to glow and he closed his eyes. After a brief moment, it was gone.

"What did you do!?" –Asked Mavis

"Sit and watch" –replied him, looking at her with a weird smile— "you're in for a show kid."

* * *

II.

Mirajane jumped a little bit when she heard the last roaring thunder broke the mild silence reigning over the guild. She could not really blame anyone since it was such a sad day…but the storm was seriously getting stronger and there was no sign of letting down whatsoever. Everybody was having a drink, a meal or chatting idly about the upcoming harvest festival and Fantasia.

Literally, it is going to be a hell of a festival. But her attention drifted towards a weird sound. Someone running in the rain and a barking sound coming right after.

"Stay away you damned mutt!" –yelled a hooded figure, entering the guild just like that— "don´t you dare to come any closer!"

The dog in response growled soundly. His face grew pale, filled with suspicion and a bit of fear.

"Excuse me, sir…" —Mirajane came over the door and greeted the stranger with a warm smile— "can I help you?"

"Oh-I´m so sorry. Dogs frighten me like hell. I´m sorry I intruded like this" –apologized the figure, bowing deeply and talking real fast, dripping water all over the place— "I was just running this errand but this weather, plus that furred monster…"

"You don´t have to apologize at all. Would you like to wait here while the rain goes away?"

He blinked and looked brightly at her.

"Can I? –I mean, I don't want to interrupt or anything…" —he looked around and everybody was still gloomy and dark.

"It´s all right. I´m sure nobody will care about that now…" —she smiled— "what do I get you?"

"If you have beer, I wouldn´t mind having a pint. It has been long since I had one."

Mira nodded and left momentarily. The guy removed the hood and looked around, watching that painful image. He heard about this guild where everyone could go off like a landmine at any moment, but in general they were nice and welcoming. Of course, this is not what he expected. Then again, he just looked to the wooden bar where he was sitting, paying close attention to nothing in special really and letting his fingers play with a tiny black ring he was wearing on his left hand.

Suddenly, he found a pint in front of him. He held it, sipped it and let out an honest sigh of delight.

"Felt like an eternity since last time" –he joked— "thanks a lot miss"

"No need to worry" –she was going back to her usual duties when the guy let the glass, half empty, over the table

"Excuse me, miss…can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead" –acceded Mira, smiling.

"Why everyone looks so sad and down? I've heard of Fairy Tail and this is not what I had in mind."

She maintained her usual self, but a shadow of sorrow came to her, striking her.

"I apologize for that…but a dear friend of us passed away a year ago."

"Oh. I offer you my sympathies."

"No need. He was really a great boy though…"

"How come?"

There was a moment of silence, when she was collecting herself. Then she let it out.

"Because although he was a bit of a blockhead, stubborn and someone who wasn´t very bright at many things, he was a part of our family. He did his best to protect all of us, at any cost and by any means necessary. We are not just a guild, we are a family and our bonds will always come first. He lived by that idea and probably died because of it…"

She paused. It felt like all her containment was giving away slightly and took a deep breath.

"We will never be able to replace him. But life goes on, right?" –Mira finished, smiling sadly and turning around putting a dish in its place.

Again, silence came in between the unexpected guest and the bartender. With every sip of his beer, the guy stared to the ceiling of the place and kept his thoughts coming back and forth because he could feel the vibe coming from the place. Deep inside, he believed that places such as this could capture emotions; that´s why he could felt a strong clash of energies. But at the same he smiled because in a way he felt that his answer was at hands reach. And so…

"Looks like your faith was put in the right place, Igneel..." —muttered the figure, taking one last sip and smiling— "and I'm grateful for that. Our deal is—"

But the name of the dragon didn't pass from Mira's ears.

"Did you meet Natsu's foster father?" –She asked in disbelief, interrupting his inner dialogue— "but he was…"

Erza listened the last question and came over to the place. Immediately she felt something was off about the guy talking to Mira.

"Who is this?" –She asked

"Just this random person who happen to have met Igneel" –she replied hastily

"So you met him?" –She didn't bother to wait for an answer—"that's a cheap lie because he was a dragon and we all saw him die."

The figure took a moment to reply.

"I'm well aware of that" –finally replied, leaving the empty glass on the table and drifting for a moment in his memory— "but last time I talked to him it was long ago…although it seems to be yesterday now."

The guy barely flinched when Erza hit the table.

"Don't you dare to lie! Who are you!?"

The atmosphere was changing again. A ton of bad energies were gathering and his flow was feeling it outright. Titania lifted her fist but suddenly found her arm stopped by Levy, who was staring at the stranger with a terrified look.

"Levy!"

"Stop, Erza! This is not an ordinary mage!" —she gasped for air, looking at her right in the eye— "he's wearing the ring of the first of the fallen!"

"The ring of what?" —asked Gray numbly— "I don't get any of this!"

The stranger cleared his throat and breathed in deep but Levy spoke first.

"I've read old stories about the night of times, when two entities known as the mandates waged a holy war against chaos…in the end, the victors took each one item: the Ameretat medallion and the ring from the first of the fallen, which is wore by…"

-"Death itself" –completed the guy, nodding— "that's a decent approximation but no, we _didn't_ waged war against chaos, let alone a holy one. The delicate balance of existence must be kept at all costs so life can run its course, and chaos is part of that balance. I never expected someone would know such an ancient tale, little girl."

Instead of being flattered, her face was livid with terror. The whole guild was engulfed by whispers and fear, knowing such a thing. A sudden realization then came to all of them there: It had come to take _something_. What else could it be?

"Then you are the mandate of death, I presume" —Makarov spoke from his spot, leaving his own pint on the table— "and here I was thinking I had seen it all"

"Master Makarov Dreyar" –the stranger identified as the mandate of Death bowed slightly— "it's an honour to meet you."

"I'd like to greet you with more politely…but it's well known that the mandates are relentless in their missions. You already took something precious from us and yet you have returned."

He could feel it. Fear was subsiding, but rage was coming on full might on the people present there; feelings of anger, abandonment, impotence, sadness, broken bonds were coming to surface. And he decided that before his mission was over, he needed to do something about it. After all, something deep inside him needed to know, _urged_ him to know how it would feel having such myriad of feelings and sensations.

He would take that hatred head on.

"You are no one to question the course of existence" –countered finally the so-called spirit smiling and standing there in a defiant pose— "and if you really want to have a chance against fate… _Bring. It. On_."

In all honesty, nobody could believe what the person just said. Would you like to have a chance at fate itself? Help yourself. He was there standing like that, ready for whatever may happen and yet no one dared to take one step.

"Open the gate of the lion!" —yelled Lucy right off the bat, pointing at the guy— "come forth Loki!"

The celestial spirit stood there and looked at Lucy, whose eyes were full of tears. Full of rage and she was all in for the fight.

"Please, Loki, lend me your strength…and give this guy what he deserves!"

"Who is he anyways?" —He asked, while gathering his magical power in his hands

"It doesn't matter!" –She gritted her teeth— "go!"

But just like that, he stood there. He recognized the gaze of those who shouldn't be named.

"Lucy, I can't fight him" —he sighed— "there is just a handful that could stand a fight with him, let alone win it."

"He's got a point girl" –added once again the spirit, smiling— "only with your hands you can alter your destiny."

 _Smack._

She suddenly had thrown herself forward, as in your regular street fight. This guy was going to regret taking all from her: her father, her mother, Natsu…all those sleepless nights where after crying she just wondered why it had to happen to her. It might cost her all, but on the other hand she had already lost her most important things…

All faces went blank and dropped jaws. She actually landed a fist to the face of the spirit of death. The guy stumbled and fell with a crash.

"I have to admit I didn't see that one coming. Hell of a punch you've got girl" –he stood, rubbing his jaw— "damn, is this what you call pain?"

"Stand up! I'm not done yet!" —She demanded while reading herself— "you're the spirit or mandate of whatever the fuck but I'm going to grind you to dust!"

The guy rose and came right to her. His eyes had no sign of life whatsoever, even with the line of blood dripping slowly to the floor. And then it happened: Lucy didn´t move at all, or better, she couldn't move an inch.

"What's the matter? You're not the first one who comes at me swinging its fists, but believe my word when I say that you still have a long way to go _before_ you can question the course of life."

Lucy felt it right then. It wasn't the same feeling when Acnologia came from the skies, foretelling destruction, because deeply inside she knew they might die trying but in the end they could pull it off. This felt different, absolutely powerful. _Primal_. She felt it like being at the edge of a giant abyss with no end, where light refused to enter. A place that was so dark that both her instincts and her brain were screaming not to take a single step forward. But what really was creeping her was the enormous eye looking at her. The abyss was gazing back into her. Her voice disappeared along with her force. Fear was destroying her from inside out and it was going to take her very tortured soul. She was being devoured by nothingness, feeling her mind getting lost in a maze of craziness and dread.

Then a hand came from the dark and reached her. Then another. And another. Voices started calling out for her, and those hands brought light with them. Lucy recognized them. Gray, Erza, Levy, Wendy, Laxus, Juvia…Fairy Tail was there ready to take it with her and accompany her to the very depths of darkness and death if necessary. And so the bizarre image vanished, leaving the same guy in front of her…but with her family right behind her.

"Amazing…" —stated the spirit, truly fazed by the very thing he wanted to see— "so this is what love can do. Go beyond all barriers, even those of my making."

Nobody understood what was all about, but the guy stood there looking at them. Witnessing the power of their bond. And he sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"I have to admit that this is absolutely incredible" –stated the guy, taking a few steps back from his position right at front of Lucy— "and I understand why his father wanted to give everything in advance for him."

"What?" –Retorted Lucy, still breathing heavily and not grasping everything the spirit was saying— "what did you say?"

Suddenly, she understood. Rather, what she deeply wished struck her and she lowered her hands.

"You were asking for a miracle. For three hundred and sixty four days you were asking for one, aye?"

There wasn't an answer coming forth this time.

"How do I know-? –She asked."

"You will have to trust...and take a leap of faith into the dark pits of the unknown, little girl."

Nobody said anything and his hand once again had the black staff.

"Well then…let´s do this, boys!" –Roared the figure. He swung his staff over his head and a gigantic magic circle appeared, shining strongly which started to darken, turning into what looked like a black circle with the spirit hovering over it.

"I don't really understand what's going on" –said Wendy, shivering a little.

But no answer came this time. The figure had his eyes closed, chanting something unintelligible. Suddenly a gigantic eye, just like the one Lucy saw opened in the middle of the circle. And another one at the guy's forehead appeared.

"Gross!" –muttered Cana

Everybody stood still when a small quake started to shake the entire guildhall. The spirit held his staff with both hands and his three eyes looking downwards. It looked like he was holding something back with all the might he could dispose of.

"The door of Guf" –spoke Makarov, furrowing his eyebrows— "so it does exist…"

"I didn't expect his soul to be so strong" –the figure muttered— "at this rate will bring down the gate…"

The quaking became stronger and the spirit put more of his power to contain it. The gigantic eye stood there, when suddenly a red crack started to appear inside the circle. The staff started to glow and a brilliant light shaped as a scythe appeared, as the center of the eye started to sound like flesh being ripped and torn. The eye started to bleed heavily while the spirit stared in awe as an arm covered in a dark liquid rose from the very center of that circle, and then a body started to emerge slowly, with bright eyes looking into nowhere. All of them were watching in disbelief what was happening, a crash course in the most arcane of arts.

Until a bloody screech froze everyone in their places.

The brilliant scythe seemed to glow strongly and once the body came out, it delivered a powerful blow to the ground. The eye closed slowly and its dark surroundings began to fade, while the body of a silent Natsu stood there, covered in blood.

"This guy is no joke" –The spirit once again lifted the staff– "it's the first time I can feel such willpower crossing over!"

There was a moment of silence nonetheless, where the body and the spirit did nothing. Lucy took a step forward to look better…and tried to touch him.

"Not yet" –commanded the mandate of death, his voice ringing to the very top of the guildhall— "I'm not done with him yet!"

She almost fell backwards, partly because the strength of the order but also due to the tingling sense of fear running along her legs. Then Natsu's corpse started to have convulsions, as if he was having a seizure of sorts. The figure took a small necklace with a vial on it, opened it and poured one drop of a red liquid on his forehead, chest, wrists, knees and feet, grabbed his shoulders, took a deep breath and spoke so loudly that the ground shook a bit and everything seem to come to a halt.

"Natsu Dragneel!" –he spoke, looking fiercely into the blank eyes of Natsu— "as the one who names _you_ , _I_ bind you to your rightful place!"

There was a moment of silence in the guildhall. Only the rain pouring outside could be heard, together with the feeling of dread and incredulity. They just witnessed a display of the most dark and ancient arts, those who came much before magic, when people were revived or death itself was summoned to combat the most powerful entities that roamed the universe way before the ether and that would be there long after they would be gone from the world. Natsu's lump figure was laying there, still dripping that disgusting substance, when the cloaked figure lifted him and started to walk towards the exit of the guildhall.

"Now just wait one minute! Where are you taking him?" –asked Lucy rather harshly

"He just need to wake up" –was the simple answer— "maybe a bit of rain will help him"

Most of them stopped at the gates of the guildhall while the spirit of death, carrying Natsu just stepped over and stood under the rain. Drops of water started to wash over both of them, taking away the reddish liquid. The quiet sound of rain was mildly interrupted by the sound of breathing. His chest grew and his eyes opened slowly to a grey sky.

"Where…?"

"Natsu Dragneel I take?" –questioned the mandate, looking at him

"And you—wait, you were that dude at the red gate. You said you were going to take me home!"

"Well, look around"

Natsu stood up slowly, looking at a terribly familiar town, even when shrouded in clouds and rain. He could feel the smell of wet grass, hear the sound of droplets falling, the wind blowing gently…and see some lightning in the horizon.

Damn, he was back. And while he was staring into infinity, the person next to him glanced over to the dog, which was sitting down contently under a tree, not really minding all the rain. He furrowed his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"I'm not going to ask you how, but at least tell me why?" –was all Natsu, stammering, was able to say. He was very much dead, and the next thing he can feel is that he's back into life. It was too much to process— "and where is Fairy Tail anyways? Did anything happen to them?!"

Death showed a toothy smile, shook his head and pointed right behind him. All the guild was standing there, too shocked to believe what was happening. After all, how many times do you get to watch a revival ceremony performed by the almighty mandate of death?

But shock made way to unparalleled joy. Lucy could not think of anything before tackling him into a tight hug, never mind the situation.

"Lucy?" –he asked, aspiring her delicate aroma

"Never do that again" –she muttered

"I—"

"NEVER!" –she let her emotions get the best of her

Natsu just nodded and hugged her back, while all of them came in rush to witness the miracle. Even Gajeel was happy, for fucks sake. Even Laxus broke a smile; that single act could foretell the end of times by itself.

The figure put his trademark hood on and turned away. A deal remains a deal, but it was nice to see the impossible happening, that even he was able to bring some happiness to those who deserved it.

"I never took you as a soft one" –a feminine voice interrupted his train of thought. He turned to see a white dress, long blonde hair and an unmistakable pair of eyes directed at him. Just over the fabric of said dress there was a golden medallion glowing slowly.

"Well, look at that. The second mandate is on tour!"

"I just witnessed the end of times. The third mandate just did his good deed. Got you covered for what, the next five thousand years?"

"Oh, shut up. Why were you disguised as a dog?"

"I know you despise that thing at the entrance" –she shrugged at the question— "so tell me, why did you broke the rules?"

Death snorted.

"I didn't break anything, I bent them, which is not the same. After all, half a soul is not the same as no soul at all."

"You know what I mean. That agreement was crap and you are the hardest creditor to deal with. So, tell me: Why?"

"You have it easy, everyone is happy when you come over."

"And what do you think?"

No answer came straight. She came over and threw an arm over his shoulders.

"You are a big softie indeed. And don't worry, you'll always have me."

"I'm in ecstasy, you see" –was all he said, dryly

She smiled. They were dealing with one another for an eternity, more or less.

"Did you know you could find here something called _God Slayers_?"

"Yeah."

"I haven't had a go in a long time."

"We can go and ask around. The gate will close in a couple weeks anyways."

They both kept walking silently for a while.

"Well, is not like I have a ton of stuff to do. I have to pay a visit though."

"Another?" –she asked

"I can't help it" –he smiled darkly and his eyes had a dreadful bright— "after all, Yajima-san is dying to see me."

* * *

 _Author notes: It took a damn long time to finish this. Truth be told, I haven't written in ages, together with my inhuman load of work and the lack of a series to write about made impossible for me to put a couple words together. Until I found Fairy Tail and here I am, stranded in this damned airport and, well, why not? The layover is bloody long and I have nothing better to do than finish this. I even had to disturb my beta reader and brought her back from her eternal slumber to read this thing (thank you dear, you may rest in peace again—until I decide to put together a couple things)._

 _I wanted this to be gorier, fluffier, angst-ier and a ton of –iers more. But I couldn't manage to do better and in the end this is what came out and I wasn't willing to let it die in my laptop. If you like it, great stuff and hope you enjoyed the reading, and if you don't, all I ask is for you to not leave a hate comment. Otherwise I'll have to hunt you down and make you pay dearly._


End file.
